Rocio y Flor
by Saints5
Summary: Rocio va por Kanto con su Bulbasur llamada Flor.
1. Chapter 1

"¡Levántate!"

"¡Sí mamá! ¡Ya voy!"

Me levanto lentamente porque todavía tenia sueño. Pero sí me tengo que levantar porque hoy es un día especial. Me visto rápidamente y corro a la cocina.

"¿Te dormiste bien mija, verdad?" me bacilo mi padre.

"!Parale¡" y me agarro un poco de cereal.

"No comas muy rápido o te puede dar hipo," me dijo mi mama entrando a la cocina. "Acabo ya probablemente te gano tu novio."

"¡No es mi novio!" a mis padres le gustan hacerme bromas en que yo me caso con mi amigo, Antonio. Yo les digo que nada mas es mi amigo y nada mas, pero eso no los parra de hacerlas.

"¡Ya acabe!" y me salgo corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Esta muy bonito el día, pero no tengo tiempo para ver a todo. Acabo, yo vivo cerca del laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Ya casi llego nada más otro poquito y llego. Ya veo la puerta muy cerca. "¿Como estas, Roció?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias."

Ya llegue.

"Llegaste muy tarde, Roció. Si sabes cual Pokémon vas a escoger."

"Sí se, yo quiero este," agarro un Poké Ball en mi mano.

"¿Si sabes cual esta es ese?" me pregunta el profesor.

Cierro mis ojos y puedo sentir el Pokémon. "Si se, es Bulbasaur."

"Estas correcta," me respondió muy sorprendido el profesor.

"¡No!"

"¿Que paso?"

Entonces vi a Antonio. Tiene pelo oscuro con ojos oscuros. El es alto cuando se compara a mi.

"¿Donde estabas?"

"Te estaba esperando y cuando no llegaste decidí leer un libro. Pero ¿por que escogiste a Bulbasaur? Yo escogí Squirtle."

"¡Enseñale que bonita eres Flor!" y salio del Poké Ball un Bulbasaur.

"¡Como supiste que era una hembra?" me pregunta el profesor.

"No se como supe, nada mas se que es hembra y un Bulbasaur."

"¡Bueno, dejame enseñarte mi Squirtle!"

"Buena idea la tuya, Antonio. ¿Por que no tienen una batalla?"

"¡Sí, buena idea!"

"No te pongas tan contenta porque yo voy a ganar. ¡Squirtle usa placaje!"

Pego rápido, antes que yo le pudiera dar ordenes a Flor.

"Es muy rápido tu Squirtle," dije asombrada.

"Si es muy impresionante que, aunque nada mas se hagan conocido hace un rato, ya están batallando juntos como si ya se hubieran conocido por años."

"Gracias, nada mas que yo hubiera querido que no fuera ganado tan fácilmente."

"¿Que?" Entonces vi a Flor. Allí nada mas estaba desmayada.

"No te ´preocupes Roció," entonces el profesor recogió a Flor y la llevo hacia una maquina y allí la puso por unos segundos. "Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?" le pregunto el a mi Flor.

Ella se levanto felizmente y le respondió, "¡Bulba!"

"Vamos Flor."

"¿Bulba?" '_¿Por que te quieres ir no quieres tratar otra vez?_' Me estaba diciendo.

"No, vamos a casa."


	2. Chapter 2

Camine hacia mi casa lentamente y Flor me estaba siguiendo.

"¡Bulba! ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Saur saur saur!" _No estés enojada conmigo, ¿por favor?_

"¡Ya llegamos, esta es nuestra casa, Flor!"

"¡Bulba!" y ella encomenzó a explorar la casa.

"¡Ama! Apa! ¡Ya llegue! ¡Vengan para enseñarles Flor!"

Entonces vino mi papa. El es muy alto y tiene los ojos y su pelo negro. Este día tenia puesto una camisa blanca y tenia puestos pantalones _Levis_ negros. Cuando entro al cuarto levanto y acaricio a Flor.

"Esta muy bonita. Y se ve muy fuerte."

"Saur."

"No te ves tan feliz, ¿que paso?"

"Es que, ¡perdí mi primera batalla! ¡Pobrecita Flor! Ella estaría mejor con otra entrenadora," empece a llorar.

"No llores mija. Fue tu primera vez, acabo ya sabes como se siente estar en una y ya aprendiste eso. Mira, ¿por que no vas a Ciudad Verde a encomenzar tu viaje?"

"¡Y mamá?"

"Yo le diré que ya te tuviste que ir. No te preocupes."

"Gracias."

Mi papá me dio Flor y sonrío.

Encomencé a caminar hacia Ruta 1. En mi camino vi a un Pidgey salvaje.

"¡Mira Flor un Pokémon salvaje! ¡Usa placaje!"

"¡Bulba!"

Ella corrió hacia el Pidgey, pero se movió a tiempo para evitar el ataque, volando para arriba.

"Ya se fue...Pero, todavía vamos a tratar." Seguimos caminando, esta vez lentamente."

Mientras caminamos, Flor estaba cantando en voz bajo. "...Bul-ba...saur-ba..."

"¿Que pasa, Flor?"

"¿Bulba?" Me miro con poco de confusión en su cara.

"Nada. Mira, tenemos que encontrar mas Pokémon salvaje porque vamos a necesitar ser mas fuertes." Y seguimos caminando hasta que vimos la ciudad bella. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol y uno podía ver toda la ciudad y hasta el bosque hacia al norte de ella.


End file.
